


Daddy?

by Claudii85



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Discovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Better like that, dad?” laughed Harry, “Or maybe you would prefer daddy?” he continued with a exaggerated wink.





	Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes at 2am. As you can see I am still bad at finding title. Hope you will enjoy it anyway.

“Harry, we have to leave in thirty minutes and you have stuff all over the room, you need to pack already,” said Mitch for the third time in the past hour. 

Harry was such a kid but Mitch refused to give in and pack for Harry. 

“Yeah, yeah Mitch, don’t worry I will be ready,” answered Harry, keeping his eyes glued to his phone. Mitch knew how much Harry disliked social media except when he had something to do. 

“I’m serious Harry, we’re gonna miss our flight, or well you will miss your flight because I’m not.”

Harry sighed and pocketed his phone but didn’t move from his spot on the bed, he just kept looking at Mitch. After a minute Harry laughed and finally got up and started throwing his clothes haphazardly in his suitcase. 

“Harry, you should fold your clothes, I know how much you hate when your clothes get all wrinkly and I don’t feel like hearing you bitch about it,” sighed Mitch, because he knew this is what was gonna happen even if Harry was already shaking his head and denying it. 

Harry stopped what he was doing and walked to the bed with the clothes he had in his hands and started folding them nicely. 

“Better like that, dad?” laughed Harry, “Or maybe you would prefer daddy?” he continued with a exaggerated wink. 

Mitch felt something bubble inside of him, no idea what it was but he walked to Harry and threw away the t-shirt he was holding in his hands. He took Harry by the waist and threw him on the bed, quickly straddling him and holding his wrists over his head. Mitch heard Harry’s breath becoming shaky. 

“What did you call me?”

“Dad?”

“No, after.”

“Daddy?” asked Harry, his voice deep, sending shivers down Mitch’s spine.

“Say it again.”

“Daddy, you like it when I call you daddy?” Harry was smirking now.

“Don’t be a brat.”

“I’m not, daddy. I’m your good boy...daddy,” whispered Harry.

Mitch bent down and kissed Harry roughly, making him moan in the kiss. He pushed his tongue against Harry lips who opened his mouth immediately. Mitch slowed down the kiss a little bit and rolled his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Harry. 

“Fuck!”

“That’s the plan.”

Mitch moved his mouth to Harry’s neck and bit gently before sucking a mark. 

“If, if you don’t st-stop that, I will come in my pants,” moaned Harry. 

Mitch sat back and let go of Harry wrists. He smiled and got off the bed.

“What are you doing?” whined Harry

“I’m going to sit here, on this comfortable chair and you will be a good boy and pack your suitcase.”

Harry closed his eyes and sighed loudly. 

“Can you be a good boy for daddy?” 

Harry nodded enthusiastically. 

“Anything for you, daddy.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
